Euphoria
by breianda
Summary: Let's take a peek inside Phineas' thoughts about Isabella during their teenage years. Takes place before Act Your Age. PURE PHINBELLA FLUFF !


**Author's note:**

 ***Takes place beofe Act Your Age**

 ***The characters are about 17-19 years old in the story**

 ***This is Phineas' point of view**

"You're right Ferb," I said. "It does feel like that it's been more than a 104 days."

"Did anyone hear the fourth wall breaking or is it just me?" Buford asked while tapping his chin.

"I'm not sure I understand your ques-"

"Anyways," Baljeet said with a notepad and a pen, interrupting me. "Phineas, you've been accepted in 56 schools in Danville."

I scratched my ear. "Huh? Hmmm… I could've sworn I got accepted in 54 schools here"

"You were," Baljeet replied "but then two acceptance letters were given to me earlier at your house. Here," he handed me the letters. "You weren't home earlier and since I told the delivery guy that I knew you…, he told me to give this to you soon as we meet."

I stared at the two envelopes, "Kjoobstad Academy and Comedy Traffic School, really?" Buford chuckled. I shugged his comment off and smiled. We continued to walk on our way home.

We just got out of the Slushi Dawg Burger a few minutes ago and talked about different topics of college-picking and educational stuff. I barely ate my hamburger and I knew that something was bothering me. I wasn't surprised that Ferb also noticed my sudden emotion but we both kept our mouths shut. We both knew that I did not want to talk about " _it"_ with the others and that I'd rather talk about all this with him when we get home.

And it's all because of her.

I don't blame her. I really don't. I guess I blame time for this. I don't even remember the last time theboth of _us_ were together.

I smiled when I thought about her again, _Isabella Garcia-Shapiro_. The most responsible leader of the Fireside Girls, the cutest weapon to beat Mitch from Meap's Planet, cheerleading captain in Danville High, my best friend, and the first girl I fell in love with in high school. Who knew that I would get the 'sparks' at a time like this? I always wondered why I never liked her in a romantic way in grade school. We could've hung out more, held hands numerous times like we used to, sing and play music in addition, or to remove the friend zone between the both of us.

I stared blankly onto space, and I just realized that I was ahead of my friends until I heard a familiar British voice calling out to me, "Phineas?" I turn to look at Ferb, "Huh? Oof, woah!" I tripped on a rock and fell onto the floor.

"Ugh…" I rubbed my nose. I squinted; it's not really easy to have a traingle head and a pointy nose, especially when your face falls flat on the floor. A flash of memory occurred in my head, it was the time Giant Buford stomped on both Ferb and I in a game system, very funny.

I stood up, I felt dizzy. I closed my eyes because I knew I'm about to fall back, but Ferb caught me just in time. I opened an eye and saw a bench in front of a very familiar café. I grunted while pointing at it. Ferb understood what I was trying to say and helped me walk towards the bench so I cold sit on it. He sat next to me, my forehead still hurts but I can feel the pain slowly going away. I heard Buford call out, "Hey, Dinnerbell! What's gotten into ya'?" I sensed that he was worried. I looked down to hide my smile. I stood up and brushed off the dirt on my clothes.

"I'm fine, everyone. I'm sorry, I was just thinking," I scratched my ear and smile. I saw Ferb rolling his eyes with a smirk on his face. When Baljeet and Buford weren't looking, I nudged him on the shoulder playfully. I found myself rolling my eyes as well with a smirk.

I looked behind the bench and saw pastel yellow walls. I widened my eyes, I ran out of the outside part of the café and towards the sidewalk. I turn to see the sign just to be what seem like forever, I looked down. I was at Nosh Olé Mexican-Jewish Café. I was at her café. I peeked at the windows but she wasn't inside.

"It's Saturday, Phineas." Ferb said with a matter-of-fact tone.

I raised an eyebrow, "I beg your pardon?"

"She doesn't work at the café at Fridays and Saturdays," he smirked.

I scratched my ear. "Oh…, right."

I heard Buford chuckled and saw Baljeet smirk.

"Guys, don't laugh. I'm… I just, I-I don't know." I sighed,

I took a deep breath, "I just miss her, okay? Don't you guys miss her too?"

"As friends," they all chorused "we do." And they gave me apologetic smiles. I gave them a sad smile back only until I noticed _someone_ going to the park across the lot.

"I-Isabella?" I heard myself saying. I noticed the gang giving me curious looks until they turn around. They all turned to the direction on where I was looking and their shoulders tensed up like mine. My heart fluttered seeing her again after a long time, though we were neighbors.

She sat on a shady tree with her black hair loosed behind her back, and one strand was covering a part of her face. She put on her magenta headphones that was connected in her phone and pulled out a thick book from her pink backpack with a dark cover on it. I noticed that she wasn't wearing her casual clothes and that she was wearing a purple dress with a pair of white socks and pink shoes.

I felt a nudge on my shoulder only to notice Ferb beside me. I looked around because there were no sign of Buford and Baljeet. "Wh-where are they?" I stammered. Ferb gave me a small smile, "They just walk off, and we figured you guys might need a time of your own." He winked at me and tilted his head towards the place where Isabella was. My lips were shivering until I finally smile. I held Ferb's shoulder, "Thanks Ferb." He playfully rolled his eyes but he kept his smile, "Run along, brother." I replied with a chuckle and walked towards the park. I put my hands in the pockets of my pants and I was taking deep breaths to calm myself down from all the excitement and nervousness. I stopped walking as soon as I was in front of the park and leaned beside the wall. I turned around and there were no Ferb, no Baljeet, and no Buford.

 _Thanks guys_ , I thought.

I exhaled before looking at her again. God knows I haven't seen her for a very long time. Months, even. I walked inside the park, to the tree until a small breeze flew by. This caused her hair to flow… beautifully. And she was smiling. " _Isabella's smile always makes me smile_ ," I would say. I mean, how can she be so beautiful in her own natural way? I adore every part of her. I adore her enthusiasm, her giddiness, her voice, her laugh, her love for the color pink, her signature bow, and her catchphrase. I admire her looks, her shimmering blue eyes, her lips every time it curves into a smile, her silky black hair, and her soft hands.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. How long have I been standing here? I took another deep breath and walked towards her. And by then, those shimmering blue eyes became a part of my vision. Eyes filled with hilarity and excitement. And moreover, her smile widened. Time began to slow down; she closed the book that she was reading, pulled her headphones down, stood up and then began to run with open arms. I noticed that a small pink bow fell off from her hair but she did not seem to care or notice. I began to notice that I was just here, standing like an idiot, watching the love of my life running towards me and was about to hug me.

Isabella threw herself at me and embraced me. And by then, time returned to where it was. I hugged her back tenderly. I found myself resisting the urge to cry with tears of joy the moment I burried my face on Isabella's shoulder. I could smell the scent of her strawberry shampoo from her hair. Man, how I have missd her.

"Hey Phineas," she whispered. "Whatcha doin'?"

I chuckled and she giggled. I put her down gently to look into those eyes. It felt like heaven. And whenever these kinds of moments or days end, I would always tell myself that _it's just the beginning._ I don't expect happy endings-like a princess and her knight in shinging armor, hand in hand, on their way to their castle to get married or something-between the both of us. In fact, I don't even care about them. I care about these small little things happening. Like those My-Arm-On-Her-Shoulder-Or-Her-Head-On-My-Lap-kind of things.

"Just finished hugging the best friend I've missed the most." I could hear the politeness in my voice. I smiled.

"Interesting."

"What about you?"

"You stole my answer, Phineas." She laughed.

"Very interesting," I smiled.

This? This is Euphoria.


End file.
